UN DESEO  PASION  VAMPIRO  YO
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Desee algo que jamás pensé que se aria realidad   Una estrella fugaz y un deseo con fervor pueden cambiar tu destino...


**UN DESEO + PASION + VAMPIRO + YO**

**Desee algo que jamás pensé que se aria realidad **

**Una estrella fugaz y un deseo con fervor pueden cambiar tu destino**

**DESEARIA TENER A EDWARD CULLEN SOLO PARA MI **

Quien no ha deseado ser **BELLA SWAN** y compartir la vida eterna junto a **EDWARD CULLEN**… Yo soy una chica obsesionada con por el, al leer los libros de Stephanie Meyer y mar por su personaje, tanto que se apoderaba de mis sueños todas las noches… Una noche normal como las de siempre junto a mí ventana mirando como el cielo se aclaraba mostrando su belleza, Las estrellas relucientes y una hermosa luna llena… Note que una de esas hermosas luces del cielo se movía velozmente _**"Una Estrella Fugaz"…**_ Solo cerré mis ojos y pedí un deseo **DESEARÍA TENER A EDWARD CULLEN SOLO PARA MI **desee con fervor deje que desapareciera de mi vista esa hermosa estrella y me fui acostar, cayendo de cansancio en un profundo sueño

Muy pesadamente tuve que despertarme, pero sin abrir los ojos me levante de la cama siguiendo el camino hasta el baño para tomar una ducha y despertarme, pero de golpe me proporcione un súper tropezón con la pared abrí mis ojos sobando un poco el golpe que recibió mi trasero y mi cabeza… Y mi sorpresa era que la puerta que debía estar hay NO ESTA!... Mire a mi alrededor y aun mas asombrada ESTE NO ES MI HABITACION, escuche una risa melodiosa muy cantarina, me levante mirando para todos lados pero no sabia donde provenía esa risa

Quien Es?—pregunte pero nadie contesto –Respóndame QUIEN ES?

Tú deseo hecho realidad—dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi, voltee asustada y me pude encontrar con unos ojos dorados como el oro derretido… QUE? ERA EL? Quien desee tener frente a mi su escultural cuerpo de Dios Griego, su piel pálida, su cabello alborotado

Ed.… Ward—tartamudee en un susurro y en su rostro se cruzo una sonrisa torcida y picara

Hola Marjhon—dijo el acercándose a mi… Por primera vez en la vida, en mis 22 años me gusto como sonó mi nombre, como lo pronunciaba el

Debo estar soñando de nuevo contigo—dije golpeándome la frente como tontería

Siempre eres así de impulsiva y agresiva contigo misma?—dijo preguntándome

Eres producto de mi imaginación, en cualquier momento llegara la tonta de mi hermana a despertarme como todos los días—dije quejándome

Estoy aquí… No soy ningún producto de tu imaginación—dijo el aludido acercándose mas a mi

Es extraño primera vez que sueño un lugar diferente… siempre sueño estar contigo en mi habitación—dije el volvió a sonreír y levantaba su ceja derecha… De pronto sentí tu aliento por mi cuello que me hizo erizar la piel

Me siento alagado estar siempre en tus sueños… Y que hacemos en tus sueños?—pregunto pasando su mano por mi columna

Bueno… tu… yo… Nosotros… hablábamos… Pero casi siempre… estaba vestida mejor… en este sueño tengo la pijama puesta—dije quejándome del conjunto que llevaba en estos momentos

.

Se te ve muy sexy—me susurraste en el oído, que me hiciste acelerar el corazón como un loco, una leve carcajada salió de tus labios

En donde Estamos?—pregunte cerrando los ojos para calmar mi corazón

Estamos en mi casa, en mi habitación—dijo el aludido

Y que hago yo aquí? Que extraño nunca lo imagine de esta forma—dije

No me digas… que no me han imaginado en mi habitación junto a ti, solos—susurro en la comisura de mi oído

Eres producto de mi imaginación… En cuanto despierte te desvanecerás como cenizas y pólvora—dije

Pero si soy producto de tu imaginación, podrías disfrutar de este sueño—dijo poniendo sus frías manos en mi cintura, pego su pecho en mi espalda, que me hizo suspirar

Bueno podría decir que este sueño ha sido el mas complejo pero excitante que he tenido en esta semana—dije

Eso es bueno o malo?—susurro

Muy bueno—murmure

Además de hablar, que arias conmigo solo para ti—dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello

No se… Que tienes… En mente—dije tartamudeando volviendo acelerar mi corazón

Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero me gustan más las tuyas, tus sueños conmigo son realmente exquisitos—dijo sensualmente… **"Acaso puede oír mi mente" pensé** –Solo digamos que tienes una mente muy abierta e imaginativa—susurro moviendo mi cabello para tener mayor disfrute de mi cuello

Y al final beberás mi sangre?

No soy tan malvado, contigo puedo tener un gran auto control—dijo proporcionándome un pequeño beso en el hombro Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos me volteo para quedar frente a el, bueno el era mas alto que yo ya que soy un poco enana… pero me ayudo a elevarme un poco sin pensarlo subí mis manos para cruzarlas en su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Mis pies estaban de puntitas y me apoye en sus pies ya que no creo que le moleste mi peso, no soy para nada pesada… vi su hermosa sonrisa picara sus ojos con un brillo mas inusual, Que divino es!... Rayo se me olvido que lees mi mente, solo se carcajeo conmigo encima ya que me sujetaba de mi cintura para no perder el equilibrio, sin poder evitarlo pase mis dedos por su alborotado cabello el dejo de reírse y se quedo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando mi gesto de caricia **"Te gusta que te acaricien" pensé**

Eres realmente tentadora, no sabes que al hacerme ese tipo de caricias, mi auto control puede fallar—dijo acercándose a mi rostro

Dijiste que tenías un auto control fuerte… Acaso si te sigo haciendo esto, me matarías—dije temerosa

NO… Haría otro tipo de cosas… Haces que parezca un simple humano, con las hormonas alborotadas—dijo en un tono realmente sexy

Ese no es el Edward Cullen que todas las chicas conocen—Dije cerrando mis ojos

Este es el Edward Cullen que tu deseaba para ti… Que esta a tu merced de complacerte en todas tus fantasías—dijo rosando mis labios… suspire, sintiendo tus labios helados, pero no mi importaba… Y dulcemente me beso sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos, y seguí su juego… al principio era un beso dulce, calmado. Pero poco a poco sentí como tomaba un ritmo mas pasional y mas acelerado… roso mi labio y sabia que quería abrí un poco mi boca y su lengua conoció la mía, y se hicieron muy buenas amigas, ya que danzaban de forma alocada en un baile completamente excitante

No se como pero todo mi cuerpo, se sentía arder sin importar que la persona que me acariciaba era un tempano de hielo, mis piernas se amarraron en su caderas con un gran torniquete, y sus manos volaron a mi trasero, me estaba quedando sin aire y separo de mis labios para dejarme respirar para besar mi cuello… sin poder evitarlo gemí de placer, me hacia sentir en la nubes… Cuando sin percatarme estaba ya acostada en el hermoso sillón de cuero negro cerré mis ojos para seguir disfrutando de sus caricias, sentí como sus manos se movían con delicadeza por mis pechos haciendo que se erizaran, siguió su camino por mi abdomen beso mi ombligo haciendo un camino de besos me sentía realmente extasiada, tanto que estaba completamente húmeda mis piernas las apreté para evitar que el se diera cuenta **"Tonta leería tu mente" pensé…** y sentí sus manos rosar la superficie de mi sexo que sin poder evitarlo gemí

Estas completamente húmeda… Disfruto hacerte sentir así—dijo volviendo a susurrar a mi oído con tono seductor

Edward… Me quieres… matar… o darme… un paro… cardiaco—dije tartamudeando con palabra

Solo quiero que disfrutes, cada momento—dijo haciéndose el inocente

Me quieres volver loca—dije

Si pero de excitación, hasta que grite que te tome—dijo metiendo su mano gélida por debajo de mi blusa, relamí mis labios y mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que vuelva a gemir…

Pero fue inútil cada caricia que me proporcionaba hacia que mi placer fue elevándose, sin poder evitarlo **pensé "Hazlo Edward Quítame ropa… Hazme tuya"…** pero el aludido solo me susurro

Solo hasta que me lo pidas a gritos—al decirme eso, me temblaban la voz, además mi orgullo era mas grande, no podía dejar que mis hormonas me hicieran gritan que lo deseaba… Si lo deseo pero no para volverme loca gritando

No… lo… gritare—dije

Are que lo hagas—dijo ahora pasando su lengua por encima de mi ropa, mis pezones respingados, me estaba volviendo loca acariciaba mi abdomen, mi piel con su nariz a veces besos fortuitos

Hazlo pídemelo a gritos—murmuraba en la comisura de mi oreja, y yo mordía con mas fuerza mis labios evitando hacer una locura – Porque te haces la fuerte… solo tienes que pedirlo en voz alta—murmuro… Besando mi lóbulo de la oreja

EDWARD…—gemí en voz alta

Dime—dijo el haciéndose el inocente de lo que hacia sentir volviendo a rosas mis oreja

HAZME TUYA… AHORA—grite

Tu deseos son ordenes para mi—dijo el besándome con desesperación pero con extremo cuidado, despojándome de mi ropa… besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me sentía en la gloria mis gemidos, suspiros, mis manos recorrían su pecho gélido… y sin mas el se despego un poco de mi para observarme completamente desnuda, mordí mis labios un poco avergonzada tanto que sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas…

El solo sonrió acariciando mi mejilla y luego esa misma mano recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi parte mas intima sintiendo mi humedad y oí un leve gruñido, mis piernas se recogieron un poco y el solo se levanto para quitarse la ropa que aun sobraba, pude notar su cuerpo escultural, su musculatura a pleno libre… Nunca lo imagine de ese modo tan perfecto, DIOS QUE SEXY…y sin mas beso mis pies subiendo hasta mis rodillas haciendo que mis piernas se alejaran una de la otra dándole espacio a su merced, lo vi subir de mi obligo hasta mis senos, degustando cada roce de sus labios con mi piel… y me susurro **"Si te hago daño solo avísame… para detenerme, aunque deba morirme de ganas por hacerte mía… Debo cuidarte, al final eres un humana"** y solo atine asentir… sin mas se posiciono en mi entrada, poco a poco invadiendo mi interior, con movimientos tranquilos, suaves, glorioso

.

Edward…

Si…

Más… Rápido—dije en forma de exigencia, y el ritmo de sus movimientos cambiaron drásticamente, sintiendo que cambiaban de suaves a rápidos y bruscos, pero realmente existentes… gemía y yo también, murmuraba mi nombre y yo gritaba el del… sentía que subía al cielo en una glorificada y extasiada forma… Excitada, apasionada, y lujuriosamente feliz… Hasta que sentí como el momento en cuanto el clímax aparecía, y el orgasmo llegaba a su punto mas elevado me deje correr… y el unos segundo sentí gritar mi nombre también llegando a ese punto… sin salir de mi ya completamente agotada

Descasa pequeña, estas cansada—dijo en un susurro ya acostado a mi lado, y me abrigue acurrucándome e su pecho, dejando que el sueño me invadiera…

Al abrir mis ojos me sorprendí estaba en mi cama… en mi habitación, fue un sueño, un maldito pero rico sueño, note que estaba desnuda y mi pijama arrumado en la silla que estaba en la esquina de mi habitación con un papel encima, me envolví en mis sabanas y me levante me dio mucha curiosidad… Un sueño que parecía tan real, y amanezco sin pijama… Al tomar el pedazo de papel y leerlo me dio un shock, vi mi pijama de tirones de tela

_**Como todo deseo debía terminar a la media noche, pero me encanto hacer realidad el tuyo tanto que pienso ahora pedirle ese mismo deseo a esa estrella… pero deseo tenerte siempre para hacer cada noche única… **_

_**Con un largo beso me despido mi soñadora conquista no dejes de tenerme en tus sueños y pensamientos…**_

_**Atentamente Edward Cullen**_

_**Posdata Lo siento por tu pijama, enserio se te veía sexy **_


End file.
